Dimera vs Kiriakis
by BelieveinAmbrollins
Summary: Sonny finds himself not only caught in a love triangle between his husband and past love but also finds himself and Chad both caught up in a war/feud between the Dimera and Kiriakis families. Will Sonny choose Will or Paul? Will Sonny and Chad both enter the dark side? Can anyone stop the Dimera/Kiriakis feud before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This revolves around Sonny mostly. Sonny and Chad are the main characters. The main pairings will be Paul and Sonny and Chad and Abigail. Will and Sonny is still married but Sonny is still in love with Paul but of course Will and Sonny are having problems in their marriage and they drift apart which results in Sonny finding comfort in Paul and it becomes something more. The Dimera's and Kiriakis' will have a feud/war and it will have Sonny and Chad caught up in the middle but in this story Sami is still in town and EJ is still alive. And Paul becomes protective of Sonny and vice versa. Derrick ends up falling for Will and both Derrick and Paul take advantage of Will and Sonny when they are drifting apart. Adrienne and Lucas will also start a affair which will shock a lot of people in Salem especially Sami, Will, Kate and Sonny but will also start a rivalry between Lucas and Justin. Chad is obsessed with getting Abigail back. And it causes him to get in fights with Ben. Oh and Will is still out of town at the beginning of this story but he didn't go to LA with Sami.

Main Pairings: Sonny and Paul and Chad and Abigail

Other Pairings: EJ and Sami, Will and Derrick, Kristen and Brady, Adrienne and Lucas, Melanie and T, Abigail and Ben and of course it will have Will and Sonny.

Main Characters: Sonny, Chad, Paul, Will, Derrick, EJ, Sami, Abigail, Melanie, Kate, Rafe, T, Kristen, Brady, Adrienne, Lucas, Victor, Justin and Ben.

This story will have more people in it but they will be like recurring characters.

Chapter one

Sonny was closing up TBD while looking at his phone every couple minutes still upset over the fact Will hasn't kept in contact with him especially now that his ex Paul Narita was in town. Of course he promised Paul he wouldn't tell Will about him or about them. But Sonny didn't trust himself around Paul which is why he keeps making excuses to leave when ever Paul is around cause he knows he is still in love with him but he is married to Will who he is deeply in love with and they share a daughter together. But still he can't help but feel if their was unfinished business between himself and Paul. But Sonny was brought out of his thoughts when their was a knock at the door and Sonny went to go answer it.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Sonny asked kinda confused.

"Hey baby." Adrienne said while kissing Sonny on the cheek and continued "I'm here just to check on you." Sonny walks back behind the counter and says "I am fine mom. Why do you ask?" She looks at him concerned and says "Because of Paul. Like I said he was a big part of your life and now that he is back. I am concerned about what effect that has on you."

"Look mom it doesn't have an effect on me alright he came to town for surgery not because of me alright. And I have been over him for years ok." Sonny says very annoyed with his mother.

Adrienne looks at him and says "Yea I don't believe you Sonny. I can see the look on your face you are still in love with them. You are not over him not really. Cause if he came out years ago and chose you over his career you and him will still be together and he would probably be the one you would be married too right now." And Sonny looks at Adrienne and both of them knew that she was right although Sonny wouldn't admit it..

A/N: I will introduce more characters next and Adrienne and Sonny will continue their conversation and Paul will be in it and he is still thinking of Sonny. TBH on the show I ship Paul and Sonny together and I hope something happens with them and I don't think Will deserves Sonny at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter too Dimera vs Kiriakis. Paul is introduced in this one as well as a couple others. Adrienne and Sonny is still having their conversation about Paul but it ends very quickly.

Chapter two:

Sonny is still trying to wrap his mind around what Adrienne said but ends up saying "Mom you don't know what you are talking about alright. Paul and I have been done for years ok and I would never get back together with him whether I was married or not. Ok so just drop it. I am tired of talking about this."

She looks at him still very concerned about this whole thing and says "Ok I will drop it but I will just say this alright I don't trust Paul ok and it will be a good idea if you try to avoid him."

"I will try Mom but it won't be easy I mean this is a small town so we are bound to run into each other at some point." Sonny said very annoyed and Adrienne knew that he was trying to get rid of her.

"Alright I get it you want me too leave." And Sonny looks at her and gives her a look that says you think and she continues "Ok but if you do see Paul just go the other way. Don't even try to talk to him." Sonny was still busy trying to close the club for the night and he nods his head and she leans over and kisses his cheek then walks out but Sonny was standing in the empty club and he knows everything his mom said was the truth if Paul had came out all those years ago and chose him over baseball he would be the one that Sonny would be married too right now not Will. And he realizes that he is indeed still in love with Paul but he was still hurt after Paul chose his career over him. While he was still thinking about his relationship's with both Will and Paul. Someone else walked in he brought himself out of his thoughts and said "Sorry we're closed." And he can still feel someone in the room and said very aggressively "I said…." And when he looked over he saw Paul. And they just stare at each other.

At the Brady pub Sami was sitting at a table looking over some important documents when she was interrupted by Lucas clearing his throat she looks at him and says "Lucas, What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town."

He asks "May I join you?" she nods and points to the chair. And he continues "Well I cancelled at the last minute. Have you heard from Will?" And she shakes her head.

"I mean I know he is busy and everything but why is he not keeping in touch with anyone here. My mom has tried to get in touch with him and he won't answer same with Sonny. I spoke to him and Sonny said that he tried calling and texting and he won't answer. I am ether starting to get worried or I feel he is ignoring us. I mean he won't keep in touch with us, his husband or the mother of his child. And Gabi is sitting in a cell how he can do this to her. I wonder what is wrong with that boy." And Sami could tell he was very frustrated with Will.

And she says orders another cup of coffee and says "I have no idea Lucas I mean I would think that Will would keep in contact with Sonny and Gabi at least." They both continue to look at each other and Lucas says "He can't just not keep in contact with anyone." And Sami nods her head agreeing with him.

Back at TBD Sonny looks a little bit uncomfortable and says "What are you doing here?" Paul stands in front of the counter where Sonny was and says "I came to see you. Someone said I could find you here."

Sonny looks at him and says "Ok. So why are you here?"

"Well I did want to see you." Sonny could tell that Paul was a little bit nervous. But Paul continues "I miss you Sonny." Sonny looks at him and says "Paul…"

But Paul interrupted him "Look I know you are married but to be honest I don't care. I still love you and I know you still love me." Sonny looks shocked at his confession and Paul just says "But say it. Say you don't love me just say you don't and I will leave you alone for good." And Sonny says nothing but he was trying to say he don't love him anymore but he hesitates and even if he did say it he would be lying to Paul and too himself instead Sonny just looks down and Paul realizes that he was right that Sonny did still love him.

"You know what I know you are married and like I said I don't care. I am gonna do everything and I mean everything to win you back." And Paul strokes Sonny's face and says "I mean it Sonny I am not leaving this town until I have you back." And Paul walks out leaving Sonny shocked. But what neither one of them knew was that someone heard everything they said.

A/N: Well Lucas and Sami were introduced more people come in the next one. The person who heard everything Paul and Sonny said will be revealed in later chapters. Will will be in the next one but won't return to Salem until later.


End file.
